


11x04 - Baby

by hwespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (i dont think its that much but just in case i tagged that), 11x04, Canon Universe, Castiel in the Bunker, Coda, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Feelings, Healing, I really dont know what else to tag, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Nicknames, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, a bit OOC, if u squint, ill tag more later if i think of it, kinda??, um what else could i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get back to the bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	11x04 - Baby

**Author's Note:**

> this could've been better but i'm content with how it came out

“I’m ready to sleep for like, 7 years,” Dean stumbled out of the Impala, joints aching. Sam followed, hobbling out on his respective side. They closed their doors in sync, metal creaking and slamming shut.

“We’ve got a lot to work to do on Her, Dean,” Sam huffed, glancing back at the car—their _home_.

Dean sighed, eyes scanning over the beat up car, “I know, but for now, let’s see if Cas can heal you.”

“You too,” Sam lead the way into the bunker, “he’s not gonna heal me and not heal you.”

Dean just grumbled in response, slightly hissing as his legs burned with every step.

Truth is, he didn’t _want_ to be healed. He doesn’t _deserve_ it. All the horrible things he’s done; lie, cheat, kill, and especially since Cas has had to endure some pretty fucked up stuff because of Dean. He didn’t deserve Cas or his healing mojo. But Sammy did. Sammy was good, Sammy was pure, Sammy was the one with hope.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Cas was standing in front of the Winchesters as soon as they stepped into the bunker, blue eyes narrowed on Dean.  

“Hey, Cas,” Dean smiled as best he could, “how’re you feelin’, buddy?”

“I’m fine.” Cas said shortly, “but you two obviously aren’t.” The angel held two fingers out towards Dean, Dean shuffling back and tilting his head so Cas’s fingers won’t touch his head.

“Sam first.” Dean mumbled.

“Dean-“ Sam began to say but his brother interrupted him.

“ _Sam_.” Dean glared light-heartedly at Sam

Sam sighed and Cas touched two fingers to his head, Dean slipping into the kitchen to get a drink of something with alcohol—anything, _everything_. He rummaged through the liquor cabinet, looking for something to stop the throbbing in his head that wasn’t even from being horribly beat up.

“Sam's healed.” A deep voice grumbled from behind him, startling him.

“dammit, Cas,” Dean spun around on his heels, “we really need to get you a bell, man, you fuckin’ scared me.”

Cas bit back something that looked a lot like a smile. “My apologies, but it’s your turn to be healed.”

Dean shooed away Cas’s hands, “I’m fine, babe-- buddy, dammit!” Dean slammed two hands on the counter, leaning over and breathing heavy. Dean felt a hand ghost over his back.

“It’s okay, Dean. I-I don’t really mind. But what’s wrong?” Cas asked, rough voice suddenly soft as he rubbed a hand down Dean’s back, “Sam said you two were okay and that you seemed _happy_. What happened?”

Dean glanced up at Cas who looked so damn concerned but for what? For a man who’s hurt him so many times he can’t even count on his two hands?

“Stop looking at me like that,” Dean stood up straight, Cas’s hand sliding to his lower back, “Like I’m some—“

“Like you’re some what, Dean? Someone I care about? I just want to heal you and I understand if you don’t want to talk to me about whatever you’re feeling but if it’s about what happened while you had the Mark, please don’t blame yourself.” Cas pleaded.

Dean didn’t answer.

“Now, if you’re not going to let me heal you, can you at least let me clean you up a bit?” Cas bargained.

“I can do it myself.”

“I know, but I want to take care of you. Please, I wasn’t there to protect you, just let me do this.”

Dean couldn’t find the words to say no when Cas was looking at him like _that_. All he could do is nod and Cas’s hand hovered over his for a second before it fell to his side. They made their way to the bathroom and Cas searched through the cabinet for a first aid kit, pulling it out and instructing Dean to sit on the sink counter.

“This may burn a bit,” Cas warned, pouring some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball.

“I’m sure I’ve faced worse—fuck!” Dean nearly shouted.

Cas smirked, “told you.” He cleaned the cuts on Dean’s face and on his knuckles.

“You have to be more careful,” Cas’s eyes met Dean’s, “especially if you won’t let me heal you.”

“Okay, _mom_ ,” Dean rolled his eyes.

“I’m not your mom, Dean,” Cas stated to which Dean snorted, “But I am being serious. I don’t know what Sam and I would do if we lost you.”

Dean held back another eye-roll to which Castiel glared at him.

“I know what you’re thinking, have you forgotten that I’m an angel?” Cas said matter-of-factly.

“How can I forget that you’re an angel when you look like one?” Dean attempted to flirt his way out of a heartfelt talk.

“I don’t understand. How do I look like an angel? My wings aren’t out.” Cas tilted his head to the side and Dean just shook his head.

“Just forget it, Cas,” Dean smiled softly.

“Wait. Was that a flirtation? Were you flirting with me?” Cas’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

“Let’s see—we’ve slept in the same bed since you got better, you’re wearing my pajama pants,” Dean pulled Cas closer by the waistband, “and you’re pretty damn adorable so yeah, I’d say that was a flirtation.”

Cas smirked, “you’re not flirting your way out of this, Dean. Just tell me if you don’t want to talk about whatever it is and we won’t but I just have one question.” Dean nodded, signaling for Cas to go on, “is it about what happened at the bunker when you went ‘darkside’?” Cas used air quotes.

Dean didn’t answer but his silence was enough of an answer for Cas.

“Dean, you’re a good man,” Cas laid his hands on top of Dean’s, “I’m not saying that the Mark justifies anything you did under the influence of it, but I’m also saying that it’s not your fault. I mean, you did take the Mark, but you believed it was for the right reason.”

“I was stupid.”

“For the right reasons.” Cas repeated, then continued, “and I’ve hurt you too, Dean, in the same way. But we moved pass that.  I was under someone else’s control or under a spell in the same way you were with the Mark. It influenced you to do some bad things but I know you thought you were doing something good when you took on the burden of it. You forgave me when I hurt you and didn’t deserve your loyalty. Now, I forgive you.” Cas threw out the used cotton balls and put a bandage on one of the cuts that were worse than the others.

“Thank you, Cas,” Dean sighed, “not just for cleanin’ me up but for—I don’t know, being understanding, I guess. For being you.”

Cas managed a small smile, bowing his head slightly, “Of course.”

“Alright, alright, enough with the sappy moments.” Dean joked and hopped off the counter, grabbing Cas by the waist and pulling him close, pressing their foreheads together.

“I’m pretty sure that this counts as a ‘sappy moment’, Dean.” Cas chuckled.

“Shhh,” Dean said playfully, kissing the angel’s nose.

“Can we go watch Netflix?” Cas asked after a beat of silence.

Dean pulled away, a grin on his face, “Sure.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are v appreciated :-)


End file.
